Split Half Beauty
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Lucy can't change the fact that she's fat, and unattractive to her husband, Sting, and that's probably the reason why he's having an affair with top model, Mirajane. So Lucy gets help from big time Plastic surgeon, Gray Fullbuster, but he isn't just some nice guy... Now hot and beautiful, Lucy seeks revenge on Sting with the help from Gray, whose slowly falling for her.
1. Preview

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**New BIG Story coming up!**

**Details: **It's a fanfic i'm proud to tell you guys that will be one of the best! I'm getting ready to start on it and i swear it's going to be big! I want you guys to be just as excited so here are some more details.

The name of the Fan fiction is Split Half Beauty

This fanfic includes the following Characters.

**Main:**

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray Fullbuster

Mirajane Strauss

Sting Eucliffe

**Supporting (I will be adding more soon)**:

Lyon Vastia

Laxus Dreyar

Erza Scarlet.

Levy McGarden

Cana Alberona

Evergreen

Rogue Cheney

Layla Heartfillia

Natsu Dragoneel

Summary:

Lucy can't help the fact that she's fat, ugly, and unattracted to her husband, Sting. That 's probably the reason why he's having an affair with top model,Mirajane Strauss. So Lucy seeks help from bigtime Plasic surgen , Gray Fullbuster, but he isn't helping just because he's a nice guy.

Now hot and beautiful, Lucy seeks revenge on Sting with the help of an unexpected Gray. And things turn for a change when Gray and Lucy start to fall. For each other.

More information will come


	2. Chapter 1, Lucy Eucliffe's Story

**I finally finished Chapter Uno! And i'm getting some good feed back on This story!**

**Okay so here's how it goes. Try not to get confused on this chapter or half of the next chapter. Yes i Know our little protagonist here has no name at the moment. You'll find out her name in the next chapter, but tell me guys, who do you think she is? I'd love to hear.**

**Also i do not own this concept. It was sent to me by and anonymous user (thank you whoever!) and asked for it to become a fairy tail fan fiction. So i took the challenge an decided to do so. SO the original concept is from a Korean drama, Birth of beauty. The first two chapters will sound a lot like it but after that i'm spreading and doing my own thing so it won't be called plagiarism.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes I've worked over i had to deal with not being able to get some of the chapter to my editor because her internet is out due to a bad storm on her end. So i don't have the six eyes (i wear glasses) like i have in _She's bad, He's bad, Complicated,_ or _Never_ (these are the one's she working on with me).**

**Anyway. Sorry for those mistakes there must be a ton! I'll get it fixed up soon, so try to read around it.**

**Also one quick note. These are going to be some long ass chapters because i have this new goal of doing 5,000 word chapters this year instead of 3,000 or 2,000 so here is a big long ass chapter. Thank me later.**

**Sorry for the mistakes again and thank you for reading. **

**Do not own Fairy Tail or these Characters! Nor do i own Birth of Beauty! Thank you.**

**Enjoy!.**

* * *

><p>Plastic Surgery? What is it? Have you ever even heard such a word? It's process of reconstructing or repairing parts of the body, especially by the transfer of tissue, either in the treatment of injury or for cosmetic reasons. It's phenomenon around the world from young women and men not taking the face they see everyday into liking. It's a diseases spreading from one to another, but isn't as a popular as some may think. At the same time there are many major malfunctions from having this kind of construction done to one's body. Permanent damage that couldn't be replace. But what do you get when there are no major problems? When everything flows right? You get the perfect face.<p>

* * *

><p>She pulled her long waved blonde hair behind her ear. She crossed her leg over the right and took in a deep breath. The driver could barely keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, like he was trying to anyway. The woman behind him was the think he was of most worried about. She gave him a kind smile and he grinned back her. She turned to the window and pulled it down, staring out into the large city surrounding her. "Wow, Are there any shops here? This place has really changed." She said turning to the man before her.<p>

He chuckled at her excitement and nodded. "Have you been here before?" The woman gave her a bright smile, one that stretched across face up to her pretty rose tinted cheeks, her eyes squinting slightly. She was just breath taking and the man couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Yes," She says, "Though, it was time ago I don't remember too much, but i know this town has changed." There was a shifting in the front seat, a hooded man turning away from their conversation. She couldn't see his face, so she paid him no attention. Besides she was having a nice conversation with the driver.

"Did you come from the states?" He then asked her. "You really seem..." He gave her a good look up and down and she just smiled at him. He looked back to her eyes and grinned. "...different"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I came from a small broadcasting. Love and Lucky? Have you heard of it?" The man shook his head so she carried on. "I returned after Fairy tail was founded. They sent me here." The man in the the passenger side shifted again, his attention now on them, though he said nothing. She turned looking out back to the city and grinned. "Is it okay if i get out here?" The driver nodded and stopped the car.

"It was nice meeting you ma'am." She turned and grabbed her bag before giving him one last smile.

"You too." She shut the car door and turned to the world before her. The driver looked over to the man beside him and started to laugh.

"She sure is something. She's an eye catcher" They watched as she walked off into the street. The man said nothing as he opened his door, paid the man and followed a ways behind her.

The woman started on her way making it down the streets with her tan colored eight inch heels, something it took her forever to master. She immediately got eyes directed to her with jealousy or people just gawking over her beauty. "She's beautiful," they'd say, "She's really beautiful." But she'd ignore the comments for she'd heard them too much. besides, There was a city out for her and she was ready to get into into. She was sucked in and the beauty of the city is what had her dazed and hypnotized.

But she took note of the rather large crowd gathering behind her. She was almost a celebrity walking around with half the town behind her, she'd knew she was turning this place down under and quick. But it didn't stop her. She was on a mission. A mission to find the nearest clothing store.

She kept her breath taking smile as she peered at signs and looking through windows, her fans behind her. She could hear them asking her questions, stating things she could careless about. That was until a hand reach out and took hold of her's. "Stop!" A man's voice came. She snapped her head behind her to see a hood man disappearing into the crowd, his blueish gray orbs hitting her hard as they stared back at her chocolate ones before they were gone into the swimming bodies. Her heart hammered and she couldn't move. She didn't know who that was and The crowed stopped, asking her if she dropped something or was there problem. She took a deep breath before flashing them a wink and continuing to walk off. That hand bothered her a little but she had to shake it off and just pass it off as a mistake. Yeah it was mistake.

When she finally found a shop, she ditched her crowed and went in. The employs watched her as she passed by then looked at the crowd gathering and peering in from the window. She smiled at them all, bowed, and went on to browse. She peered around and grabbed a few things before walking into a dressing room. The best thing from coming into japan was their clothing, they always had the best, but she always wanted to shop in Korea or Paris, two of the leaders in the fashion. Japan was just a mere third, though it'd have to be enough for now.

She held a shirt to her chest and stared into the mirror. "Blue?" She said, holding one up. Then she looked over to another "Purple." She grinned at her reflection. "That's fine. Any color. Any color you want." She held them both up and decided on them both. "Or don't pick at all" She giggled to her self and sighed at her reflection. "I'm going to get broke." She told her half dressed self. She went to grab her shirt and throw it back on when the curtains to a back room popped open, a head peering into the room and up to her. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the man before her.

Those blue-gray eyes staring into her again. They stared at each other for a long moment. She took the man in, his slightly spiked raven hair, thin shaped eyebrows, and those eyes. He was wearing the same hoddie as the man in the taxi she was riding in, and the same eyes of the man who grabbed her.

She took a step back."Did you follow me?" He cocked an eyebrow upwards giving her a hard look. "Stalker!" He went to say something, then he shook his head taking a step out of the back room. She backed up to the back of the dressing room and fit a few boxes in a corner. "A bad man." He pushed the curtains away and walked in, pulling the hoddie fully off his head and brushed a hand around in his hair. Then he looked over at her.

"You're alone now, huh?" He walked towards her. He looked her up and down with the same glare he had this whole time. "I got you" He said.

Lucy clenched her shirt tighter to her chest as her heart hammered within it. "Who are you, Why are you doing this?" She mumbled. The man reach up and racked a head threw her hair and down to her neck, which shot a shiver down her spine and all around her body.

"We can Discuss why i'm doing this," He looked up at her with those eyes the captivated her. She could just stand her and do nothing, so she took her shirt and slammed it into his face. He winced when it made contact with his eye. "AH!" She pushed the boxes down and knocked him over. He immediately stood back up with his hand covering his right eye. She took off out of the dressing room screaming, the man right on her tail. "Stop!"

Employees immediately came to her rescue, pushing him away from her. He frowned down at them and shook his head. "I'm not trying to hurt her!" he tried to explain.

"Stalker!" she yelled instead. "He's been following me all day. A Bad Man!" He snapped his head to her.

"What are you talking about? I'm your-" One of the employees shoved her fist into his side and he whimpered a little at the pain. He glared at them harshly and in a deep, growled voice he order them to move aside. They did what they were told. He looked at them with a shake of his head, as he walked towards her. "Come here" he told her. She backed up farther the closer he came. "Come here" he repeated. he grabbed her arm and she immediately screamed, trashing her body away from him as he stepped closer. She grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward. The people around watched in amazement as she pulled him up off the ground and flipped him over her head and hard into the ground.

It didn't hurt him much, but it shocked the crap out of him. She stared down at him panting. He rolled around to his stomach and grabbed his back in the slight pain. She looked back at the two employees that helped her earlier. "Did i do that?" They nodded. She caught her breath and then sighed with a grin. "I guess even a mouse bites back when cornered"

The man slowly stood. "You...ah that hurt." He grumbled when he looked back over at her. She was still laughing as the employees brought her a towel to wrap around her bare chest.

"I had a burst of energy from being in danger" She mumbled, still laughing. People around began to clap at her success as two guards came and handcuffed the man. he tried to shake them off, but wasn't able to as they carried him away.

* * *

><p>A man came a set a cup of coffee in front of her and smiled. "I'm sorry that was to happen to you miss. The department store public relations are coming. The security will be here too, soon. Can you wait about fifteen minutes?"<p>

She nodded and picked up her cup. "Yes. Thank you so much." he grinned at her and bowed before tailing off back to his office in the corner of the waiting room. She sighed and sat back in her seat remembering the man's face. He had to me in his mid thirties, or early forties, but he was a very handsome man. So why was he stalking her when he was probably someone that could get stalked himself. She sipped slowly on her tea and looked around in the waiting room. There was a T.V behind the half wall she was sitting next to, and had a few people gathered around it.

_"How will she live?"_ It was saying. She stood looking over the half wall. _"Lucy's circumstances are really regrettable."_ It seemed to be some kind of game show with two rather plump female faces plastered on two screens on either sides of a man standing in front of it. He seemed to be the host as he was doing all the talking. She wanted to know what was going on so she leaned in and tapped the woman in front of her.

"Excuse me" She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Sorry for interrupting but what's this?"

"_Change!_" The woman said. A gear immediately turned in her head.

"Oh! The T.V Show that does complete physical makeovers?" The woman nodded. "Oh i know it!"

"It's fun" the woman said, she turned back to the screen and winced at it. "This week's Lucy is so unfortunate." She focused on the T.V with the woman and looked at the life story of Lucy.

"She looks familiar. Do I know her?"

* * *

><p>"Come again, Lucy!"<p>

"Thank you!"

Lucy bowed and held on tight to her bags walking off with a bright smile on her face. Lucy walked on to another stand of the bazaar and took and apple given to her. She grinned and bit into the red fruit. She passed people and touching their shoulders and greeted them on her way. She pushed the crowed, almost taking up most of the way. It bother most but some were use to it for they knew Lucy. Everyone knew Lucy.

"Fresh Fish!" A man called out from the far end of the bazaar. Lucy pushed past and made her way to them. He grinned at her as she walked up to the cart and peered into the buckets full of fish and crab, still moving.

"Hello" She said bowing. He bowed back with a short "Welcome"

"What can i get you Lucy?" She smiled up at him.

" Female. It should be female to go on the ritual table" she said nodded to one bucket. "This one looks male though."

The man looked down into the bucket and scratched the top of his head. He's forgotten to separate them this time."You can open it up, you can tell right away then." he said, then ushered her to do so.

Lucy's face brighten a little. "Shall i?" He grinned at her as he passed her some pink gloves to pick the fish up with. She rolled her sleeves up and pulled on the gloves. She reach into the bucket and scooped the fish up and out. It immediately started to flop around. "Oh!" She said as she started to tip back from the way he was wiggling so, "Oh my!" She tripped over a small bucket, gaining people's attention before she fell into the buckets knocking them all over and spilling fish water all over her. The man bit his lip and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?' He asked. He went to help her up but decided against it, knowing her could support all that weight.

Lucy immediately saw the way he riled back. "I'm okay," she reassured him. "I'm okay" she reassured the people around her. "I'm okay," She reassured herself. "I'm okay". She grabbed the bucket and tried to pull herself out, but failed. She tried again and pulled herself up rolling on to the ground. The man watched with a saddened face knowing her could do nothing to assist her. She looked up at all the people still watching her and smiled. "I'm Okay" she said. "'i'm okay."

_"I want to lose weight"_

_"why?"_

_"If i'm fat, it's hard to control my body."_

**~X~**

Lucy took off running after a bus that just left the bus stop. "Stop! Wait!"

"There's...another reason"

"Doranbolt! Wait!" She ran after the bus, he clothes still stinking to her body from the wetness from falling into the fish buckets. Doranbolt could see her running from the rearview mirror and sighed. She always did this at bazaar time, missing the bus and then flagging him down. It was old and annoying.

She stopped in the middle of the rode and sighed, catching her breath. She watched at the bus stopped and bagged back towards her. She smiled and walked over to it as the doors opened. As soon as she was on she met Doranbolt harsh glare.

"I'm not doing this again, Eucliffe" She nodded and boarded the bus behind a nice looked young lady. The man stared and gawked at her, then blanched when they saw her walk by. She kept her head down and looked away from them as she walked over to a place to stand and hold on to a strap-hanger. She reach up in front of a man and let out a deep breath. She set her bags beside her and looked out the window catching the man's uncomfortable face. She followed his glaze to her stained armpits out for him to see. She slowly lowered her arms and looked away. And the bus took off.

She kept her eyes away from everyone and instead focused on the whole reason she was here in town. Her in laws. Her hear fluttered in her chest and she couldn't help the excitement she felt when she could cook for them today.

Suddenly a car jumped in front of the bus and Doranbolt pressed his foot to the floor. Lucy screamed, falling down to the ground. He bags ripped opened and she tumbled to the front of the bus. She cried out in pain and rolled to her stomach to try and get up. People watched her with disgusted looks or looks that just meant "I'd help if i could but wouldn't dare." Lucy stared up at their faces and had the feeling of wanting to cry.

"I'm fine" She mumbled in stead, again trying to confirm to herself that she really was fine. Doranbolt was looking down at her before sighing and looking away. She started to pick up her things after he gave her another bag to replace the one that ripped. She knew no one would help so she tried her best to pick everything up before the bus stared again. When he stared again she had everything in a bag and in an empty seat. She grabbed a rail and pulled herself up before Doranbolt turned a sharp corner and threw her down into the steps. People took a few steps towards her but they knew wasn't a thing they could do. Lucy looked up at them but just saw pity filled eyes. Eyes that followed her every where. There was another turn and Lucy cried out at the force she was jerked at.

_" I know that, nobody will help me"_

_"I'd rather they laugh"_

_"Ridicule is...better than pity"_

_"Moving is hard when you're fat."_

_"But..hurt feelings are harder"_

**~X~**

"Oh it's so good!" Was the first thing Lucy heard when she walked into her In-Law's house. She walked around the thin wall separating her from they living room and saw her two Sister- in-Laws chowing down on junk food. Before dinner.

Lucy smiled at them as they set everything down and looked anywhere but at her face. "I'm back" She said. She set the bags down and grinned at them.

"Yes," the eldest daughter, Cana, said, "And wet." She looked Lucy up and down pushing her brown hair from her face. "Welcome...back" Lucy grinned at her and nodded. Cana looked over at her sister Lisanna and sighed. "Let's stop eating." She said. She set down a slice of pizza and looked Lucy up and down once more. "Wanna be like her?" Lisanna stopped chewing and looked up at Lucy's slightly hurt face.

"AH!" she said immediately dropping her chicken wing. "That's right!" She looked up at Lucy and smiled, Lucy calmly smiled back. "I'll gain weight" she mumbled, "You're a perfect warning sign you know?" Lucy looked away trying to keep a nice smile on her face. "Hey sis" Lisanna said grinning up at Lucy, "Why don't you eat all of this, hm?"

Cana nodded. "Yeah Mom and dad would kill us if they found out we ate junk food. When you're finished, clean up and try to get rid of the smell." Lucy nodded and looked down at the scraps left for her. She felt like a dog who gets the left overs, cleaning up their mess but she didn't complain. They were providing a place for her to stay while her husband was out with his business.

"Okay" she said nodding and smiling at her sisters. "I'll get straight to it." She watched as they got up and left upstairs to their rooms. She sighed and set down the bags in the kitchen before walking back into the mess the living room was.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned to see Makarov coming downstairs. She rushed to her Grandfather in law and helped him down. "I'm hungry" He mumbled. Lucy smiled at him as his face lit up. "Let's eat rice together."

"Okay, Grandfather," She walked him into the kitchen with her smile lighting up the way. "I need to clean up the living room first, give me a second okay?" Makarov smiled at his granddaughter in Law and nodded.

"Take your time." Lucy smiled at him one last time and walked into the living room looking at the mess. She took in a deep breath and sat down in front of the coffee table piled with empty potato chip bags and ice cream wrappers. She sighed, her smile disappearing. She grabbed a piece of a chicken wing and put it into her mouth before looking up to the the picture right in front of her above the fireplace. She smiled at it and realized there was no reason for her to be upset. It was a picture taken a while back of her and her in-Laws. Cana, the eldest daughter. Lisanna, the youngest. Laxus, The father of the house hold. Erza the mother. Makarov, Laxus's father. And Sting, the Eldest child of them all, the only son. Her husband. Then there was herself, the one who stood out the most from her cheeky smile as she held on to her husband. Sting gave a half smile, his hand on her's. Lucy could remember how happy she was.

"Honey" she mumbled to the picture frame, staring into Sting's eyes. She sighed and started on getting rid of the food evidence.

_"My only blessing...is a good appetite"_

_"Now i would like to refuse that blessing"_

_"I want...to lose weight"_

* * *

><p>She stared at the T.V watching Lucy's life unfold in front of her. She felt a sharp pull on her heart strings. It felt all so real to her that she actually got mad. "How many in-laws does she have" she slurred out to the woman beside her. The woman turned and chuckled at her sudden anger. "It must be hard" She mumbled.<p>

"Of course," the woman said. "If you manage a big house like that and get no respect, you'll gain over 200 pounds easily. There's no time to take care of yourself, and no ones gonna do it for you."

She leaned in closer. "Did they show her husband. Do they live together?" Another woman turned around answered her question.

"He's doing business over in the U.S. They've lived apart for Seven years" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seven years? Seven years of not being able to see your husband, there was no way that woman could be sane. Why even be married?

_"All alone,"_ The T.V man was now saying, _"she lives in her Mother-In-Law's house, taking care of them. Along with her sick grandfather-In-Law"_

"Hello ma'am?" The voice of two men broke her concentration on the show. She turned and looked over at them as the bowed in greeting to her. "I heard there was an accident?" One said. She looked over to the T.V then to the two ladies she was talking with. "I apologize."

She looked back at them and smiled. "That's right" she said, she'd forgotten all about her stalker problem and was so busy thinking about poor Lucy Eucliffe. "What happened to that man?" The men smiled at her.

"Don't worry. He was turned over to the police."One said. She sighed in relief and smiled at them.

"Thank you, was that all?" They shook their heads.

"There's still some paper work to take care off. Let's go" she turned back to the T.V.

"Too bad" she mumbled. "I wanted to watch more." The woman she was talking to before turned with a smile

"There's always the rerun." She stared at her for a moment before nodding .

"Right...The rerun"

* * *

><p>It was late when she got back to her house. Her roommate Juvia stepped out her room and peered over at her. "Hey, you're late getting back." She turned and looked back at the door before looking over at Juvia.<p>

"I met a stalker at the department store today." Juvia raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her feet and narrowed her eyes. "His eyes were mean like an alligator" she raised her hands up at Juvia and snapped them. Juvia flinched back and stared at her friend.

"You feeling alright?"

"It was frightening" she continued, ignore Juvia. "Lock the doors before you go anywhere, because you never know...oh and close the curtains!" Juvia shook her head before chuckling.

"Aye sir" She walked off doing what she was told. Juvia closed the curtains and turned over to her. "Maybe you should change the pass-code on the door." She nodded and immediately went and did that.

When she was done, she sat on the couch and turned to the reruns of _Change!_ she searched for the episode of Lucy Eucliffe and started it up. She fast-forwarded to the Part she left off on and studied the screen, shoving a pickle in her mouth and taking a bite out of it. "Whatever happened to Lucy Eucliffe? She looks more and more familiar" She mumbled to herself. She pressed play and let the story continue to unfold.

* * *

><p>Lucy fixed the camera and smiled at it. She stood up and walked back a little swaying side to side showing off a new pink dress. "Honey," she said as she waved a little, "Hi. Honey do you like my dress?" She pulled at the sides and even gave a small spin. "I made it myself. My hair pin too" she said pointing to the pink rose on her short neck length cut hair. "Tada! i matched colors." she looked down to her toes and then back up to the camera with a sigh. "I'm sorry i didn't send a video yesterday. I was busy taking care of grandfather, he's doing great by the way." She smiled and let go of her dress."You must be busy too. You haven't checked you chat messages in months."<p>

In the open door way, Lisanna and Cana peeked in with snickers watching Lucy pour her heart out. "I'm sure you're busy" she was saying. "It must be hard doing business in the U.S." That's when she realized she was being watched. She turned to Cana standing there with an amused smirk on her face.

"What is it sis?" she said, trying so hard not to crack up laughing. "continue" she said. Lisanna couldn't stop the laughs from coming. She suddenly put on a straight face.

"It's fun to watch" she said "Go ahead." Above her Cana cracked up, about to fall over from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god!" she said. "She's playing dress up with a flower in her head! What is she? A grade preschooler?"

"Naw she's just crazy!" They both laughed walked off with their conversation about Lucy ringing around her. Lucy felt the tears run down her cheeks before Makarov walked in staring at her.

"Lucy... What's wrong. Have those girls mess with you again?" Lucy smiled at her grandfather in law and shook her head, wiping the tears from her face.

"No, i yawned and just didn't wipe my eyes." She looked into his hand and found two rice-balls. He held one out to her and she took it with a smile.

"I made them like you always do." he smiled at her and she smiled back with her usual bright smile. She bit into the rice ball and her smile grew.

"You did! and it tastes good!" Makarov grinned at her.

"I'm glad"

_"I want to...lose weight"_

* * *

><p>She leaned in closer to the T.V. She nodded holding onto the blanket draped over her head. "I understand" she said. " I hope she wins Change! and gets surgery. She has to live happily with her husband!"<p>

"Now then" The T.V Man said._ "I'll revel the results!"_ Juvia walked in and stared at the T.V before sitting on the couch, narrowing her eyes at Lucy's face. _"Change. Episode of the total body makeover. Who will it be?"_ Juvia couldn't understand why she watching this when... _"The housewife of eight years, Lucy? Or..." _When... she was just.._. _"...Unemployed for five years, Kianra? One of these two will be the winner."

When she was just...

Juvia watched as she was shaking in her pajama pants. "Who is it!" she practically screamed. "Who's the winner!"

_"Change! Episode 45 winner is...Kianra!"_

"NO!" Juvia flinched when she jumped up, throwing the covers off her head revealing her long blonde hair. "How could they! That's killing her twice!" Juvia shook her head watching her friend yell out in rage. "It's so sad!" She stomped off around the room with her rage filled eyes. "It's sad no matter how i look at it." She was saying. "I feel sorry for her"

Juvia chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "Then why don't you help her." The other woman paused in her stomping. Then she started to grin.

"Yes... I should help her!" Juvia went to stop her but it was already to late she ran off into her office and slammed the door closed.

"Idiot!" she said shaking her head. "I knew i should have made her take her pills."

* * *

><p>When she made it to her office, she grabbed her phone and dialed a number punching in the numbers as she went. When she was finished she held it up to her face and waited for an answer. When they did she went straight to business.<p>

"Are you the producer of_ Change!_ I'm an important viewer. Lucy Eucliffe form episode 45. You know she lives with a demented Grandfather and no husband. How could you hurt such a person! Everyone at home watching was rooting for her! Select Lucy as the winner or i'll file a complaint to the Blue House website!" She paused as the lady other line told her some shocking news. "What... Lucy gave up on surgery? WHY?"


End file.
